Commands
REMEMBER THE COMMANDS ARE CHANGING, SOME OF THESE COMMANDS ARE THE SAME, SOME HAVE BEEN REMOVED. WE WILL BE UPDATING THIS SOON OR MAYBE EVEN GETTING A CUSTOM FORMATTED PAGE ON THE SITE. @Hexacircle what's your prefix? - Description: Shows the current prefix for that server. - Example: @Hexacircle what's your prefix? +info - Description: Shows a list with details about the bot. - Example: +info +giphy - Description: Posts a Giphy image from your search results. - Example: +giphy Cats +sticker - Description: Posts a random sticker image from your search. - Example: +sticker Heart +cats - Description: Posts a random cat picture. - Example: +cats +yomomma - Description: Posts a random yomomma joke. - Example: +yomomma +afk - Description: Sets your AFK status. - Example: +afk Eating Dinner! +members - Description: Posts the total member count. - Example: +members +servers - Description: Posts the total server count. - Example: +servers +channels - Description: Posts the total channel count. - Example: +channels +messages - Description: Posts the total messages count. - Example: +messages +uptime - Posts the bots uptime. - Example: +uptime +info - Description: Posts the bots info. - Example: +info +twitch - Description: Will tell you if the user is online - +twitch EdibleDerpy +callderpy - Description: Will DM EdibleDerpy if you need help - Example: +callderpy EdibleDerpy +stab - Description: Let's you digitaly stab someone in your discord server. - +stab @EdibleDerpy +shoot - Description: Let's you digitaly shoot someone in your discord server. - Example: +shoot @EdibleDerpy +kill - Description: Let's you digitaly kill someone in your discord server. - Example: +kill @EdibleDerpy +revive - Description: Let's you digitaly revive someone in your discord server. - Example: +revive @EdibleDerpy +youtube - Description: YouTube Search - Example: +youtube YouTube Rewind +serverid - Description: Gives you that Servers ID. - Example: +serverid +channelid - Description: Gives you the mentioned channels ID. - Example: +channelid #general +userid - Description: Gives you the mentioned users ID. - Example: +userid @EdibleDerpy +toss - Description: Coin toss game. - Example: +toss +documentation - Description: Gives you a link to this site. - Example: +documentation +donate - Description: Gives you a link to the donate page where you can help support Hexacircle hosting and development - Example: +donate +serverinfo - Description: Gives you some info about the current server. - Example: +serverinfo +userinfo - Description: Gives you some info about the mentioned user. - Example: +userinfo @EdibleDerpy +getavatar - Description: Gives you the avatar url for the mentioned user. - Example: +getavatar @EdibleDerpy +pastee - Description: Makes a public paste and gives you the link - Example: +pastee This is a PastEE +help - Description: Will PM you with some help for Hexacircle - Example: +help +myserver - Description: Will PM you with the invite for the Official Hexacircle Discord Server - Example: +myserver +invite - Description: Will PM you with the invite for Hexacircle! - Example: +invite If you need the Server moderation commands or Bot Master commands please click here or go to the top of the page and look at the drop down for commands. If you need the music commands which are currently not developed in v2 yet, so you will have to be patiant. Click here or goto the commands drop down and click Music Commands